


Airing Out the House

by wickedtrue



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Siblings, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedtrue/pseuds/wickedtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and her sister, Doris, talking as they pack up Amanda for her wedding and move to Vulcan.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn't even say 'I love you'?!”  Doris shouted.</p>
<p>"He doesn't need to," Amanda explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airing Out the House

**Author's Note:**

> An extra long drabble that hasn't been posted anywhere. I liked it too much to keep it shoved in *.doc files! 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this. Sarek and Amanda are something we don't get to see a lot of in Star Trek, but I like the idea of their romance. It's something different we don't get to see a lot in media. I hope I do them any justice! This can either be movie or TOS canon, as it is before the split!

Her younger sister, Doris, was helping her pack. It was hard, deciding what to take with her off world and what would stay, all while planning a wedding. Sarek seemed always faintly amused by the event. “How human,” he would say and wander off from the conversation. She decided this was the Vulcan male way of saying “do what you want on your pretty pretty princess day”. It was a good move on his part; otherwise, he would get shoved into the entire wedding cake on their special day.

“Are you sure you have to stay on Vulcan?” Doris asked for the fifth time.

Amanda studied the pottery in her hand. Something one of her students from years before had made and given to her. It went in the discard pile. “I've told you,” Amanda repeated.

“But he's the ambassador to Earth. Doesn't that mean he needs to stay on Earth?”

“His responsibilities are changing, Doris. I told you. He has to go back to Vulcan. That's why we're rushing things like we are.”

“I don't understand!” Doris finally burst. “He's so-- And you'll be around all of them, all those aliens being so--”

Amanda put down the cloth she was folding and sat down in front of her sister. “Yes,” she agreed.

“How can you do this?” Doris took up her sister’s hands and squeezed. “You'll be alone out there with this man that can't even hold your hand in public. Does he even say that he loves you?”

Amanda shook her head, almost laughing. “It's different. He isn't human. That isn't what they do.”

“He doesn't even say 'I love you'?!” Her sister was at the point of leading a one woman campaign against the Vulcan Ambassador on her behalf. 

“He doesn't need to, Doris.” She pulled Doris down and hugged her little sister. “I love him,” she whispered. “And he loves me in his way. He shows me when he tells me that he listens to my favorite songs when we're apart, because they remind him of me. When he dances with me even though he can't dance at all. When he asked me to go with him, to do this. Because it was the logical thing to do.”

“But--”

Amanda shook her head. “You don't understand. Every time he says 'it is the logical thing to do', I know what he really means. That he loves me, and that I make him happy, as much as he can feel that. Now,” Amanda stood up. “What do you think? Ditch the whole wardrobe and go native? Or keep the good stuff?”

Doris slowly shook her head. She took a deep breath, let it out, and stood up. “You've got to keep at least the blue dress. You know, the backless one. It looks too good on you, sis.”


End file.
